


Tautened Keys

by Chaotickiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piano, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, depressed Yamaguchi, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotickiwi/pseuds/Chaotickiwi
Summary: The notes picked up again and got louder, thicker, and deeper in meaning. They swirled around Yamaguchi's heart, and like a thread they pulled tight. He squeezed his chest as the pianists fingers below somehow got faster, and tighter. His heart- like the piano strings, were pulled taut, making each beat sound like a pattern of notes, each and every one getting sharper and sharper. His own song, his own symphony, all in his head, and heart.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tautened Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! Sorry for the lack of updates on Guns and cherry gloss (if you’ve read it) I’m working as fast as I can. Enjoy this while you wait, or if you are just passing by, please enjoy the story!

Time slowed, and the sound of a coat ruffling could be heard as a tall man sat down at the piano, room growing quickly hushed. The skylight above allowed the moon's rays to sleep through and cast shadows within the Boy's light curls, and the theaters lights dimmed. He had set his glasses askew, and went to push them up in annoyance, as he allowed his hands to drift down to the piano keys he had sat next to. 

Tadashi leaned forward in the auditorium seat, as silent as the rest of the room, eyes growing wider with every second the blonde boy would wait, reeling in his audience with his alluring presence. 

The man seemed to close his eyes and breath in deeply, and as soon as he set his fingers to the keys Tadashi gasped, and if the auditorium wasn't silent before it had grown utterly soundless. The pianist started slow, but the music was twisting in their ears. It sounded... sad. Like the person who composed it was wrapped up in the heat of depression, letting the thick black coils of sadness wrap around their necks, and suck the life out of them through tears, and anger. Yamaguchi's chest clenched.

The pianist started to run his hands skillfully across the keys with slight aggression, and Tadashi recognized this. It was pure vexation. Like the composer had finally let the coils tear him down till he clawed his way out using his bare hands. 

The notes started to get lighter, and the sound becomes distorted. The pianist looks as if he's just passionately playing, his head bent down low almost touching his extended arms, the gleam of sweat on his temple, but something in Yamaguchi told him that he was sad. Part of him felt the need to get up in his seat and walk down to the stage, allowing his hands to snake around the pianists back only to softly whisper, "you're going to be okay." In his ear. 

The notes picked up again and got louder, thicker, and deeper in meaning. They swirled around Yamaguchi's heart, and like a thread they pulled tight. He squeezed his chest as the pianists fingers below somehow got faster, and tighter. 

His heart- like the piano strings, were pulled taut, making each beat sound like a pattern of notes, each and every one getting sharper and sharper. His own song, his own symphony, all in his head, and heart. 

This was strange. He had heard other players before but this was different. Tadashi felt himself smile brightly- for the first time in months, and lifted himself off his seat a few inches to try and get closer from where he was. He was drawn to the man. The player his moon, and he the tide, forced into doing the bidding of the sound below. 

The pianist started to slow, pick up again, and slow once more as he continued to play with the heat of the room. And Tadashi felt on fire. 

The piano's sound suddenly got sharp, and it made Yamaguchi jump back slightly at the aggression of which the notes were being played. The pianist sped up his fingers once more, flying them over the keys at an inhuman rate, and the crowed was in awe. the moon seemed to highlight bits and pieces of dust particles, and the mans black frames on his glasses flashed at the slightest movement. The pianist smashed his hands hard down at the left of the keyboard and started to go right at and insane speed, and as it neared the end, Tadashi realized this was painful for the pianist. 

Depression. Yamaguchi knew it well. The countless hours you stare at a wall, and feel like crying but nothing comes out. The unmotivated robot you become, some days not even being able to leave the bed. The worried family- or sometimes not so worried. The pianos sound was exactly like that. 

The sound abruptly cut off, and the man threw his hands back away from the piano like it had burned to touch it, and started gasping for air. A single person in the crowed stood up, and started clapping, and the rest quickly followed. The roar of the people echoed throughout the hall and on the stage the man had gotten up with wobbly legs, and bowed. He then looked up and his eyes locked right on Yamaguchi's. The green haired mans heart started thumping in his chest, and he grasped at it quickly trying to calm it down. 

The pianist smirked lightly, and pressed a finger to the bridge of his nose as to hold up his glasses frame from sliding off his slick skin. 

He bowed once more and exited the stage, and once he was gone, Yamaguchi sighed and plopped back down in his own chair. 

————-

Outside the hall was chilly, and Yamaguchi gripped his arms in a personal hug, as he waited for Hinata to pick him up. He shouldn't be to long, but when Kageyama and the ginger get at it, having the privilege to be Hinata's roommate meant he knew they would be awhile. 

Thunder rumbled above him, and him being the only one outside at the time, he sighed as the first raindrop of autumn fell from the sky. 

The rest followed, and the downpour splashed all over Yamaguchi, who just stood there away from the building, not even thinking about the future consequences. He was thinking about everything and nothing. Mostly a pair of striking eyes peering at him behind black glasses, finger tape, and a black dress coat... shiny shoes... blonde curls. 

He looked up abruptly when the rain had stopped hitting his back, and crackled against plastic above him. The blonde man stood there, eyes sharp, and serious, a slight smirk playing on his face. His blonde hair curled at the nape of his neck, and raindrops slid down his face, and across his mouth, trailing from the bridge of his nose. Yamaguchi licked his lips. 

"You're just like me aren't you? My name is Tsukishima."


End file.
